Pizca de Eternidad
by malkav-iztli
Summary: Ella puede ver gente muerta, eso dicen, y a veces solo a veces, solo hay que ayudarlos un poco para que pasen al otro plano. ¿Qué pasa cuando la esposa de tu ex novio se presenta ante ti?


Empezaba a oscurecer en aquel consultorio, reviso por décima ocasión su teléfono celular discretamente para que su paciente que estaba recostado en el diván no se diera cuenta de la poca atención que prestaba a su relato; eran 1/4 para las 8 de la noche.

-... pero para la señorita Grey nada es suficiente!- lanzó un lastimero reclamo aquel hombre de pelo castaño, pecas y lentes tan gruesos como un fondo de botella, - usted no sabe lo que es padecer a esa mujer todos los días, que si el café está muy cargado, muy frío, o demasiado aguado!-

-Lo entiendo, Mister Watson, ¿pero que ha hecho usted para solucionar el problema?, le parece si piensa en eso y mañana continuamos- propuso

El hombre se incorporó en el mueble mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos -Si, doctora Tsukino- incorporándose mientras la mujer le regresaba su chaqueta, para finalmente hacerlo salir de la habitación.

La joven doctora también se incorporó de su silla y se acercó a su mesa para tomar algunas cosas e introducirlas a su bolso, podía aún escuchar a lo lejos como su paciente se despedía una y otra vez de su asistente.

Al cabo de unos minutos la voz ceso y ella salió para encontrar que su asistente igual guardaba sus cosas.

-Es hora de irnos, Molly-

La joven asintió complacida -No olvides tu cita con Mistress Connolley a las 12-le recordó pero la joven ya iba muy lejos para escucharla. - tendré que llamarle en la mañana - murmuro para si.

Serena Tsukino, tenía en ese momento de su vida 29 años, había salido de una difícil relación con un hombre 5 años mayor y que fuera su tutor en su tesis, hacía más de 7 meses que no lo veía lo único que supo de conocidos es que había contraído nupcias con una joven chica hija de un político, le había costado pero había logrado salir adelante de la depresión inicial, ahora tenía un sueño y futuro por delante, había abierto un consultorio con ayuda de su amiga Molly la cual seguía estudiando.

Subió a su auto y condujo sin problemas hasta llegar a una serie de departamentos ubicados en la zona centró de la ciudad, estaciono el auto y al bajar observo a su alrededor, a lo lejos vio a una de sus vecinas tirando algunas cosas al contenedor de la basura,mera una chica de cabello azul, la cual al sentirse observada levanto la vista hacia donde estaba Serena, lanzando una mirada de pocos amigos y azotando la puerta del contenedor, alejandose rápidamente, Serena la miro irse, la chica se le hacia de lo más extraña, hablaba con pocas personas en ese edificio y se le veía pocas veces por el lugar, Serena nunca había sido prejuiciosa, su profesión se lo prohibía, pero no podía negar que aquella chica se le hacia muy extraña.

Suspiro, tomo su bolso y estaba por dirigirse a la entrada de su apartamento cuando de la nada se encontró con una mujer alta de cabellos oscuros a un lado de ella.

-¿Es usted Serena Tsukino?- pregunto-Soy Rei Hino, necesito de su ayuda-

Serena miro a es chica por unos instantes, algo le decía que ya la conocía de antes.

-Mucho gusto- se ánimo a contestar.

-Disculpe que le moleste- se disculpó la joven de cabellos oscuros- Tengo una petición que hacerle-pronuncio estas palabras cuidadosamente.

Serena la observo con curiosidad -¿Cuál petición es esa?- pregunto con cierto recelo.

-Necesito que ayude a mi esposo- le dijo y su voz se escuchaba la angustia y cierto dolor- usted le conoce bien y se podrá aconsejarlo, él me ha hablado tanto de usted ...-

Serena se estremeció por unos instantes -Usted es... la esposa de Darién Shields- murmuro

La mujer de cabellos oscuros sonrió tristemente.

La joven cerró la puerta del auto y le indicó a la señora Shields que la acompañara sea lo que tuviera que pedirle un estacionamiento no era el lugar más idóneo.

Al entrar Serena le ofreció tomara asiento mientras ella preparaba un poco de café.

Después de un rato coloco una taza de café humeante frente a Rei, mientras Serena tomaba asiento -¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?- retomo la conversación de hacía unos minutos.

-Él corre un grave peligro, alguien busca hacerle daño y no puedo permitirlo- dijo suplicante.

La joven de cabellos rubios suspiro -no creo mis palabras surtan más efecto que las que usted pudo darle-

Rei la miro fijamente -Lo hará- en su voz se sentía la convicción - estoy segura-.

Serena sonrió ante aquellas palabras, la fe trascendía el tiempo y el espacio, y al final no podía negarse a la petición de una persona ya muerta.

Estaba más distraída que de costumbre, la cita de Mistress Connelly, transcurrió de tal forma que nunca supo que le preocupaba realmente.

Salió por la tarde para tomar un café y despejarse otro tanto, no podía sacar de su mente las palabras de Rei Hino. Y aún a su pesar sentía molestia, su mente racional alegaba que sus viejos sentimientos no deberían interferir con hacer posible la última voluntad de esa mujer, pero aquel sentimiento de despecho le conminaba a no ayudar a la mujer que robo parte de su felicidad.

Bebió de su café y pidió un postre que hiciera juego, la tarde caía y las nubes de agosto auguraban lluvia, debía pensar con objetividad.

Después de un rato regreso al consultorio, despacho a los últimos pacientes hasta que dieron las ocho de la noche quieres

Cuando Molly se asomó al consultorio encontró a una Serena absorta buscando en su computadora.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto mientras se colocaba a sus espaldas observando lo que hacía.

-No, ya casi término-

-¿Buscas a Darién?, sé por mi papá que trabaja en el hospital de Saint Gregorio Barbarigo- Molly vio la expresión de sorpresa de Serena y se apresuró a comentar - no me veas así, sabes que mi madre es amiga íntima de su padre-

-Entonces, si logró la residencia en Barbarigo...- reflexiono Serena recordando que ella le había acompañado a su examen de colocación.

-Fue hace poco- informo

Serena se incorporó mientras apagaba su computador.

-Hace tres días, su esposa murió en un asalto, mis padres asistieron a su velorio-comento apenada Molly

-Es una lástima, ella era muy joven y bella- musito Serena con una gran pena

-¿La conociste?... Pensé que tu...-

-La vi solo una vez- se apresuró a comentar Serena- era muy bella, debemos irnos ya- encaminándose a la salida.

Después de llevar a Molly a su casa tomo rumbo al hospital. En el camino las dudan la asaltaban ¿cómo se presentaría?, ¿qué le diría? Cuando se percató ya estaba llegando a nosocomio.

Estaciono el auto y se dirigió decidida a la recepción.

-Busco a Darién Shields o Darién Hino- indico a la enfermera en turno.

Espero varios minutos, durante ese tiempo realizo varias llamadas y actualizo su estado de Facebook.

Habían pasado 20 minutos cuando Darién Shields se acercó a donde ella se encontraba, a simple vista se veía cansado.

-Buenas noches- saludo cortes-tanto tiempo sin saber de ti...- se pauso- no desde ese día...-

-Si...- fue la escueta respuesta de Serena- me entere de lo de tu esposa, mi sentido pésame -

Noto la expresión de dolor en su rostro, la pena que hasta cierto punto aún lo invadía.

-Acompáñame- le indicó el doctor, la guío hasta su privado - toma asiento, ¿cómo has estado?-

-Bien, al final decidí seguir mi verdadera vocación-

-Sabía que lo harías- comento -Conocí a Rei en el viaje de especialidad, después del congreso de neurología, siento si sufriste a consecuencia de eso- Busco apaciguar parte de la culpa que sentía.

Serena hizo un ademan restándole importancia- Lo que paso me ánimo a búscame, a ver lo que realmente quería-

-Agradezco eso, a Rei le hubiera gustado conocerte...- comento, la observo y pudo intuir que ella quería saber lo ocurrido, suspiro - hace unos días entraron a robar a la casa, Rei estaba ahí- su voz se torno pastosa y cerro los puños fuertemente- no le hicieron nada... pero la impresión y el susto, le provocaron un ataque al corazón-

Serena observo sus reacciones y sinceramente se lamentó. ¿Debía decirle la advertencia de su esposa?, ¿Cómo debería actuar ahora?

No era fácil tener un "don" como el de ella, aún recordaba como se burlaron de la primera vez que se animó a decirle a alguien que ella podía en algunos momentos ver las almas de sus muertos. "veo gente muerta" le decían cada que pasaba cerca de alguien.

-¿Y realmente crees que el motivo fuera el robo?- lanzo la duda al aire la joven.

Y al final no había sacado nada en claro, Darién le había asegurado que el móvil principal había sido un robo a casa habitación, pero algo en sus aseveraciones no lograban convencerla, sabía que mentía pero ¿por qué?

Eran cuarto para las 11 cuando salió del hospital, tomo rumbo a su apartamento

"- una trampa-" susurraba la frase en su mente y parecía que volvía a estar en su apartamento con la mujer de su ex novio en frente.

Aparco el auto y entro a su edificio, paso cerca del apartamento de aquella chica rara, y al acercarse, escucho un golpe sordo, después silenció, la puerta se abrió de par en par y salió del lugar un chico de cabellos castaños, Serena no resistió la tentación de asomarse y mirar dentro, el lugar estaba lleno de cuadros de pintura, escenas extrañas, con gente que parecía dormir... Eso pensó ella en un inicio, aunque si veía con mayor atención... Esa gente no dormía más bien estaba muerta.

A uno de los extremos un cuando llamo su atención, una mujer recostada en un mueble... Y tras de ella una sombra... La sombra de un hombre, aunque lo que llamo poderosamente su atención fue el rostro de la mujer, pudo ver a Rei Hino.

-¿Qué hace?- escucho una voz tras de sí.

Serena giro el rostro topándose con el hombre que había salido del apartamento minutos antes, llevaba una bolsa de platico con algunos víveres.

-Únicamente miraba- señalando las pinturas.

-¿Le interesan?- pregunto incrédulo y ella asintió.

-En especial esa- señalando la pintura al fondo de la habitación-

-Impactante, verdad, la idea es dar una sensación de peligro latente-

-¿Usted las hizo?-

-¡Ojalá!, pero no- sonrió - las hizo ella -señalo a uno de las habitaciones donde la mujer de pelo azul trazaba una imagen en un cuadro totalmente abstraída.

El hombre se acercó y de un jalón le retiró los audífonos de los oídos. La música se oía a todo volumen y la joven los miro con la mirada confusa y totalmente ida.

-¿Qué quieres?, ¡no vez que estoy trabajando!- giro mirándolo directamente, sus ojos irradiaban enojo.

-Quieren ver el cuadro del fondo- informo sin un atisbo de emoción en la voz.

Serena los observaba mientras tanto hasta que algo hizo que mirara el trazo de aquel cuadro donde la mujer trabajaba, de aquellas líneas a lápiz un rostro empezó a formarse... ¡Era Darién!

¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso? ¡Era la imagen de Darién!, la figura yacía en el sillón de su privado del hospital mirando a la nada con un disparo en la cabeza con la sangre manando del boquete.

Giro su rostro para mirar a la chica de cabellos azules con total terror.

-¿Le conoces?- fue lo más atinado que logró decir.

La chica negó con la cabeza -No, sólo los veo- respondió mientras se acercaba de nuevo al cuadro- he soñado esta imagen por días- tomando el lápiz y retomando su labor.

Serena retrocedió tratando de asimilar lo que veía, ¿esa era la advertencia de Rei?

"-Dile que esta en peligro-" recordó las palabras de Rei "-es una trampa-"

Al final no sabía que pensar, ni que diablos estaba pasando.

Se quedó unos minutos viendo como trabajaba aquella chica, el hombre de pelo castaño después de unos instantes se retiró y con la bolsa de plástico se dirigió a la cocina, dedicándose a guardar su contenido.

-Cómo te llamas?- pregunto al fin

-Amy Anderson- informo la joven, sin despegar la mirada de su obra mientras seguía trabajando.

-¿Dices que ves esas imágenes?-volvió a interrogar.

-Si- fue la escueta respuesta

-Los imaginas o... ¿cómo?-

-Los sueño..., sueno con ellos, mi terapeuta me ha dicho que lo expresé de alguna forma, que lo escriba, lo describa, narre o pinte, creo esto último es más lucrativo-

-¡Haz soñado a cada uno de ellos!- se sorprendió.

-Si, a cada uno...- por primera vez en toda la conversación la mujer de pelo azul se dirigió a Serena - una y otra vez hasta que por arte de magia se detiene, y después vuelve con alguien más-

Amy saco de entré sus ropas una cajetilla de cigarrillos y le ofreció uno a Serena, esta declino la invitación y ella la volvió a guardar sin tomar uno para ella.

-Yo lo conozco...- le informo a Amy -es un viejo amigo mío y aquella es su esposa- señalando el cuadro terminado en donde aparecía Rei.

-¿Ambos están muertos?- pregunto la pintora

-Sólo ella- se sinceró - ¿Puedes contarme tu sueño?

-¿Porque no?- accedió, y camino hacia el cuadro para tomarlo con ambas manos y llevarlo hasta Serena.

-Hace una semana soñé como dos hombres irrumpían en una casa, una hermosa casa de los suburbios, con jardín un garaje y toda la cosa, en su interior una mujer dormía...- hizo una pausa para colocar el cuadro en el suelos mientras ella se agachaba - ella estaba en la sala, se veía exhausta había llorado demasiado..., algo supo, algo que la hacía sentirse la mujer más tonta del planeta...-

Serena trataba de hilar todo lo que esa chica le narraba.

\- ¿Sabes la razón del porque se sentía así?- pregunto, sabía que eso le daría las respuestas necesarias.

Amy negó -Sólo lo sé- respondió - pude sentirlo mientras soñaba, su dolor, esa sensación de traición mezclada resignación-trato de describir lo mejor que pudo.

-Lo entiendo, ¿y de él?- se dirigió al cuadro de Darién-¿qué puedes decirme?- Amy se acercó y observó su trabajo por unos momentos para después decir - A él lo corroe la culpa-

Al salir de ahí Serena tenía más dudas que respuestas, pero agradecía a Dios tener algo más que lo que tenía en un principio.

Subió a su apartamento, dejando atrás a la "extraña" joven con sus pinturas y sueños de muerte, al final no sabía que era menos agradable, ver a la muerte cara a cara o vivirla a través de los sueños. Extrañamente se le antojó un cigarrillo, pero ya hacía tres años que había abandonado tan feo hábito, todo gracias a Darién Shields, en aquel tiempo su asesor.

Al llegar predio su laptop y busco más información de la familia Hino, una corazonada le decía que de ahí partía su problema, la primera imagen desplegada mostraba al Senador Joseph Hino, a su esposa y a una joven de unos 15 años junto con una bebe en carreola Sayuki, Setsuna y Rei.

-Ella es mi hermanastra Setsuna Meiou- escucho La joven de cabello rubio tras de si.

Esa era la parte que más odiaba Serena, una vez que permites que un alma entre a tu casa esta establecía por así decirlo un vínculo y podía "aparecerse" en el a voluntad.

Serena se sobrecogió, y se giró para ver a Rei Hino tras de ella.

-Debes evitar que Darién se haga daño- volvió a advertir.

-Lo entiendo- asintió- pero necesito me digas que sucedió ese día-

Rei la miro desafiante -No sé a qué te refieres-

-Algo sucedió ese día y si no me lo dices no podré ayudarte- amenazo Serena mirándola directamente.

-Setsuna me mintió- se sinceró, mientras bajaba la vista- hace un mes Darién tuvo una aventura con ella; desde que nos casamos había buscado quedar embarazada pero los doctores me informaron que era infertil. ¡Al enterarme de la aventura, no podía sentirme más humillada!, pero...- empezando a caminar por la habitación- ella me dijo que esperaba un hijo de Darién, pero no quería tenerlo- se detuvo y miro a Serena y ella vio la compasión y a la vez la desesperación- así que decidí quedarme con él...-

Serena no había despegado su vista de aquella mujer, no sabía que decir.

-Pero al final todo fue una trampa, un vil engaño, ella jamás estuvo embarazada, sólo buscaba torturarme.

-¿Por qué una trampa?, entiendo el engaño pero no la trampa-

-Si mi padre se llegará a enterar de que su nieto no era legítimo, ambos perderíamos todo su apoyo y Setsuna heredaría todos los bienes- informo- al ver que su plan no funciono, ella busco como eliminarme y quitarme de su camino.

Serena tomo asiento meditando lo que Rei Hino acababa de revelarle.

\- ¿Entonces Setsuna, irá ahora por Darién?- razono a lo cual Rei asintió antes de desaparecer.

Se quedó ahí un largo rato, su sexto sentido le decía que algo no cuadraba. Una sensación de malestar la invadió, esa sensación de que algo no está bien.

Cuando finalmente se animó había empezado a oscurecer, tenía que saber más sobre Setsuna Meiou.

Al salir paso de nuevo cerca del apartamento de Amy Anderson, vio a los dos jóvenes abrazados, el besaba tiernamente su cuello, Serena cerró la puerta del apartamento para dejarlos solos.

Se había decidido, enfrentaría de nuevo a Darién, el debía aclarar muchas cosas empezando por esa aventura extramarital con Setsuna Meiou. Llego al hospital, la chica de la recepción al verla la saludo.

-¿El doctor Darién Shields?- pregunto, y la encargada le indico que estaba en su privado.

Al llegar toco la puerta pero nadie contesto al otro lado, volvió a tocar...nada.

Se acercó a la puerta y giro el perno, el lugar a estaba a media luz, y tuvo que esforzarse para ver a Darién sentado tras su escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Serena cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Fue mi culpa-murmuro el hombre.

Serena intento acercarse.

-¡Detente!, no te acerques... Si hubiera sabido... Si sólo...- se lamentó Darién

-Si solo hubieras sabido..., ¿Qué cosa?-interrogo, quedándose en su sitio, su vista se empezó a acostumbrar a la oscuridad.

-Creía que deseaba ser padre- jugo con un objeto que ella no logro identificar entre sus manos -y después pasó lo de su hermana...-

Se quedó ahí un largo rato, su sexto sentido le decía que algo no cuadraba. Una sensación de malestar la invadió, esa sensación de que algo no está bien.

Cuando finalmente se animó había empezado a oscurecer, tenía que saber más sobre Setsuna Meiou.

Al salir paso de nuevo cerca del apartamento de Amy Anderson, vio a los dos jóvenes abrazados, el besaba tiernamente su cuello, Serena cerró la puerta del apartamento para dejarlos solos.

Se había decidido, enfrentaría de nuevo a Darién, el debía aclarar muchas cosas empezando por esa aventura extramarital con Setsuna Meiou. Llego al hospital, la chica de la recepción al verla la saludo.

-¿El doctor Darién Shields?- pregunto, y la encargada le indico que estaba en su privado.

Al llegar toco la puerta pero nadie contesto al otro lado, volvió a tocar...nada.

Se acercó a la puerta y giro el perno, el lugar a estaba a media luz, y tuvo que esforzarse para ver a Darién sentado tras su escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Serena cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Fue mi culpa-murmuro el hombre.

Serena intento acercarse.

-¡Detente!, no te acerques... Si hubiera sabido... Si solo...- se lamentó Darién

-Si solo hubieras sabido, ¿qué cosa?-interrogo, quedándose en su sitio, su vista se empezó a acostumbrar a la oscuridad.

-Ella siempre creyó que deseaba ser padre- jugo con un objeto entre sus manos, el cual ella no logro identificar.- Lo que paso con Setsuna fue una estupidez, algo que surge por el trato diario, así paso con nosotros- rememorando ese viejo recuerdo.

Serena se estremeció al escucharlo, sólo había sido un idilio, algo pasajero, 3 años de sentimientos trastornados por la química hormonal.

-Ella lo supo, verdad- busco re direccionar el tema.

-Si- volvió a juguetear con ese objeto que Serena no lograba identificar.-Destroce su confianza- razono - y busco venganza, sólo que las cosas no salieron como ella las esperaba-

-Como tú tampoco esperabas esa reacción de su parte, ¿verdad?- Serena sonrió burlona y sin un atisbo de humor.

-Si...-agacho la vista- Deberás pensar que soy un estúpido por traicionar a todos aquellos a los que amo- levando la vista para encontrar la de Serena que seguía fija en aquello que estaba en sus manos, no lo había escuchado, su vista se había a esas alturas acostumbrado a la falta de luz y podía por fin reconocer aquello con lo que tanto jugueteaba nerviosamente.

-He traicionado a tantos- hablo para si mientras colocaba el objeto cerca de su cien- he destruido a tantos- Serena al verlo no supo que hacer, acercarse o no acercarse.

-¡No!-se alarmo al ver lo que hacía, mientras colocaba aquella arma cerca de su cabeza- Tu...no- ¿qué decirle?, "tu no tienes la culpa", ella sabía que eso era mentira, realmente después de su abandono, sin ninguna justificación aparente, su vida había perdido todo sentido, tardo tanto en recuperarse que pensó jamás lo lograría .

-No podría seguir viviendo con este sentimiento- murmuro y volvió a mirar a Serena -Perdóname- pidió -Dile a Rei que me perdone-

Escucho la detonación la cual llenó la habitación e instintivamente cerró los ojos, estuvo así no supo que tanto tiempo hasta que escucho que la puerta del privado se abría y alguien entro a la habitación después otra, voces alteradas y sobresaltadas llegaban a sus oídos, sintió que alguien la tomaba x los hombros intentando reaccionara, se animó a abrir los ojos, y vio a un joven de cabellos cenizos que intentaba llevarla a la salida, haciéndola girar sin que viera la escena que acontecía frente a ella, pero al final lo vio, tal cual como la pintura que estaba esbozando Amy Anderson apenas hacia unas horas.

Fue conducida a la salida, una doctora empezó a revisarla y le dio unas pastillas con un vaso de agua le indicó que las tomara, mientras esperaba. Miro a su alrededor todo era un caos, sacaron con sigilo el cuerpo de Darién del privado cerca de la camilla vio a Rei Hino que observaba satisfecha aquella escena. Levanto la vista para ver directamente a Serena para obsequiarle una sonrisa- Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a desaparecer.


End file.
